theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash Annual (Vol 4) 1
Synopsis for "United They Fall" The Flash likes to go to the Utah salt flats to relax. As a boy, his father Henry used to bring him there for Speed Week. Henry had always been hoping to see a speed record broken on those trips, and was profoundly disappointed when he did not. He had wanted so desperately to be part of something special. Regardless of how Henry felt, young Barry was just happy to be spending time with his dad. Two hours ago, Barry had come to the flats to clear his head, but he had eventually decided that he needed to face Darwin Elias for answers. About a year and a half ago, Leonard Snart had been the leader of The Rogues. They were robbing the Central City Central Bank, when they were met outside by the police. Though their advanced technology gave them the power, The Rogues had three rules they would abide by: The Rogues did not kill, The Rogues did not get involved with drugs, and finally, everything had to be about the score. They were thwarted once again by the The Flash, and after they escaped, Leonard declared that this was the last straw. They pin the job's failure on Axel Walker The Trickster, who pointed the finger at Leonard's sister Lisa, who he believed was only around because she was Leonard's sister and Mirror Master's girl. That was Axel's last chance, and in anger, Leonard fired him. Drunk and depressed, Leonard drowned his sorrows in whisky and did a half-assed break-in. He was accosted, then, by Darwin Elias, who offered him the chance to even the odds between The Rogues and the The Flash. He would give them powers as no cost other than the chance to see what happens. Leonard insisted that the remainder of The Rogues join him at Elias' lab, where they would use the doctor's Genome Recoder to give them powers. Lisa had been against it from the beginning, but her brother moved forward with the plan anyway. The Rogues put their trust in him, regardless, unaware of what would happen. As the device did its work, they did, in fact gain powers. It was only Sam Scudder who realized something was wrong, and tried to warn Lisa to escape. The device exploded as each Rogue succumbed to the weight of their powers, Lisa realized that she who had never had any kind of power, was being removed from her body, forcibly. She became a ghostly projection of herself, without the ability to touch or manipulate anything for more than a short while. Her real body, meanwhile, was rendered comatose. Even so, Lisa had the privilege of being able to stay on earth. Her boyfriend Sam was trapped forever in the Mirror World. Five minutes ago, Patty Spivot was sent to do some blood tests on a John Doe, in order to find out his identity. The man finds her strangely familiar, but his memories are few. A news broadcast indicating the events in Central City, where Elias was wounded and The Rogues stole his monorail train, catches Patty's eye, and she realizes that she'll be needed on the scene. However, the man, who is in fact Roscoe Hynes, remembers as the The Flash is mentioned, who he is and how he knows Patty. When he was in the Speed Force, he saw her. He promises that he can tell her where Barry Allen is. Patty is caught off-guard, as she has thought Barry dead for some time. Now, with The Rogues escaped, the aftermath of their crime is apparent. Pied Piper has been injured, Darwin Elias is in dire condition after Glider placed a shard of mirror near an important artery, and Captain Cold is on his way down to face The Flash and the police. Piper's lover, Director David Singh rushes to his side, trying to keep him alive until help arrives. The Flash is doing the same with Elias, when Captain Cold appears and freezes the doctor in a block of ice, explaining that it will keep him alive in the meantime, while he and The Flash team up to face The Rogues. Reluctantly, The Flash agrees. When they face down with The Rogues, they are split apart when Glider throws The Flash into the Mirror World so she can face her brother alone. Mirror Master is bitter about having been trapped in the Mirror World, and brings in both Heat Wave and Weather Wizard to help him defeat the speedster. Glider, meanwhile, is even more angry with Captain Cold for allying himself with the The Flash. Leonard, on the other hand, is wondering why she would go so far to prove she can lead The Rogues. Revenge is hardly compliant with the three rules he established for The Rogues when he was leader. The Flash manages to grab Mirror Master's mirror gun and drag Heat Wave and Weather Wizard out of the Mirror World. Aside from the millions of tiny cuts he received, he thinks that encounter went well enough. Suddenly, though, he is knocked unconscious by a blast of ice. Captain Cold was merely playing him and The Rogues. He explains that he aligned himself with the The Flash because he owed him one for saving Lisa's life during the blackout, and he repaid it by saving Doctor Elias and bringing down The Rogues. He points out that his planning skills and adherence to The Rogues code make him a better leader, and he assumes leadership again. His success is short lived, as suddenly, hundreds of pods begin falling from the sky, and crashing down onto the streets. From each pod springs a talking warrior-gorilla, led by Grodd, who demands justice against the The Flash. Appearing in "United They Fall" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Henry Allen (In Flashback Only) *Darwin Elias (Flashback and Main Story) *Patty Spivot *David Singh *Pied Piper Villains *Captain Cold (Flashback and Main Story) *Heat Wave (Flashback and Main Story) *Weather Wizard (Marco Mardon) (Flashback and Main Story) *The Trickster (Axel Walker) (Flashback and Main Story) *Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) (Flashback and Main Story) *Glider (Flashback and Main Story) *Turbine *King Grodd Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Bonneville Salt Flats' (Flashback and Main Story) *Central City (Flashback and Main Story) **Central City Hospital *Mirror World Items *Genome Recoder Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-annual-2012/the-flash-annual-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Annual_Vol_4_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-annual-united-they-fall/37-354037/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)